A Cry for Help
by EmoSkater72
Summary: Third story. Hope you like it. I suck at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second power rangers fanfic. Jemily again. Hope you like it._

* * *

Jayden was outside training while everyone but Ji, Emily, and Antonio was watching him from a window.

"We should get him a girlfriend." Mike says.

"Why?" Asks Kevin.

"Dude, he needs to loosen up. Remember when you and Em got hurt and he left, he didnt need to, yet he did. If we loose a battle he trains harder and harder."

"That doesnt mean he needs a girlfriend."

"You're clueless."

"Whatever."

"Guys stop arguing he's comming." Says Mia.

Jayden comes inside and stares at them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"I'm saying to Kevin that he needs to loosen up." Mike says to Jayden.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Do, not!"

"Do, too."

Jayden comes irritated. "Stop! How about you guys go run around the house twenty times."

"Fine" "Whatever."

Mike and Kevin go and start to run.

"You're right we need to get him a girlfriend."

"And I know just the right chick."


	2. Katie

_Second chapter right here._

_Italics= thoughts._

* * *

Mike and Kevin are walking into a café looking for a girl named Katie.

"So which one is Katie?" Kevin asks Mike.

"That one." Mike says pointing to a dark-haired beauty sitting at a table on a computer.

They walk up to her."Hey Kate." Mike says.

"Mikey, hi" She says standing up.

They hug each other. "Katie, this is my friend Kevin, Kevin this is Katie."

"Nice to meet you Kevin." She says as she sticks her hand out.

"You too, Katie." Kevin says while shaking her hand.

_Man, I'm getting the weirdest feeling from her. _Kevin thought.

"So Katie, we have this friend, and he needs to loosen up..." Mike starts to say.

"And you want me to meet him." Katie finishes.

"Yep, exactly." Mike says to her.

"Well, sure, when and where?" She says.

"Hmmm, tomorrow at one, at the ice cream shop." Kevin says.

"Okay, perfect, but i have to go, see you tomorrow." Katie says to them as she grabs her stuff and heads out.

"See ya!" Mike yells out to her.

"Bye." Kevin just says not caring if she heard.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Mike asks Kevin.

"Nothing, just I have a strange feeling about her." Kevin replies.

"Whatever dude, lets head back before Jayden finds out we aren't running around the house." Mike says.

"Oh god, yeah you're right lets head back." Kevin says before they start running out of the café back to the house.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Sorry if its short._


	3. Mysterious person

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated on this story for awhile. I had writer's block. _

_Italics= thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

Mike told me he and Kevin are setting up a date for Jayden or something, and I'm really excited to meet this girl, Mike told me she was really nice. And right now we are going to a pizza place where they are going to introduce Jayden and the girl, Katie I belive.

We finally arrive at the pizza place called Jungle Karma Pizza**(I'm pretty sure some of you know where I got that from.) **and we sat down in a booth that can sit 7 people.

"Why are we sitting in a booth this big? Can't we just sit in that one?" Jayden asked pointing to one that could fit us all.

"I don't know, more room in this one I guess." Mike said.

"Oh, hi Mikey!" Said a girl walking toward us.

_I think that's Katie. Wow, she's pretty. _I thought.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" Mike said hugging her.

"I was suppose to meet my friend here, but she's a half an hour late. Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure. You don't mind, do you Jayden?" I asked him.

"I guess she can sit here." Jayden replied.

"Great! I'm Katie." Katie said looking right at Jayden.

_She must be really into him. _I thought.

"I'm Jayden, this is Emily, Mia, Antonio, and Kevin."

"Nice to meet you all." Katie replied.

I_ thought she already met Kevin?_ I thought.

"Alright guys can I get your orders?" A girl asked as she stood by the table.

"I'll get a water." Jayden said.

"Me too." Katie replied.

"Pepsi please." Mia said.

"Mountain Dew." Said Mike.

"Sprite." Kevin said to the girl.

"I'll have a Coke." I said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waitress said as she left.

"So what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Mia asked.

"Sausage and extra cheese." I said.

"Me too." Jayden said.

"Me three." said Katie.

"I'm okay with that." Kevin said.

"Me too." Mia said.

"Alright." Mike said.

Then the waitress came over with our drinks.

"Okay here you go." She said as she put our drinks in front of us.

"Do you guys know what kind of pizza you want yet?" She asked.

"Extra cheese with sausage." Jayden said.

"Okay I'll go put your order in. Do you guys want any appetizers before I go?" asked the waitress.

"Breadsticks please." Kevin said.

"Okay I'll be back with your bread sticks." She said before she left to the kitchen.

"So Katie, what are you going to school anywhere?" Mia asked.

"Oh, well, I am going to highschool here in the city." She said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Mia asked again.

"I want to be a teacher or a veterinarian." Katie answered.

Mia was about to ask another question but the waitress put bread sticks in front of us.

"Here you go, enjoy." She said before leaving to another table.

"What made you want to be one of those?" Mia asked picking up a breadstick and taking a bite.

"Well, I love animals and kids." Katie answered.

"I love animals too. At my old house I have horses, pigs, chickens, and cows." I said.

"Wonderful." Katie said like she didn't care at all.

_Whats her problem? _I thought.

Everyone but me was talking to Katie until the pizza arrived.

"Here ya go. Enjoy." The waitress said.

"Thanks." I said.

She then walked over to another table.

Everyone was eating and talking to Katie, so after I ate a slice I got up and walked out the door.

_I don't think they would notice that I left. _I thought.

I was walking through the woods to the Shiba house when I heard a snap behind me. I turned around and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Little yellow ranger all alone." Said someone.

"Who are you." I asked.

"You know who I am. But just know this, don't get in my way." Said the person.

I turned around and ran back to the Shiba house.

"Emily, whats wrong?" Ji asked as I ran into the house.

"There -pant- was -pant- a person -pant- or something -pant- out there." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Okay, well go wash up and I'll get the others." Ji said.

I just nodded and left.

Jayden POV 5 minutes after Emily left

"Oh, crap, I have to go, but it was nice to meet you guys." Katie said standing up.

"We have to get back too, but yeah, nice to meet we'll see each other again. " I said to her.

"Yeah, maybe." She said in a flirty tone.

I was about to say something when Mia cut me off.

"We we really need to go, ummm, here is my phone number." She said writing the number on a napkin.

"Kevin, Mike can you pay for the pizza?" Mia asked.

"Yep." They said.

"Thanks, Mia, bye guys." She said as she left the restaurant.

We then then started walking back to the house when I got a call on my samuraizer.

"Hello." I answered.

"Jayden, you and the others need to get back here." Ji said.'

"Okay? What happened?" I asked.

"Emily saw something in the woods. I need you guys to hurry." Ji said then hung up.

"We need to get back. Now." I said then started running.

What happened exactly?" I asked Emily about 10 minutes later.

"I was walking back here when something behind me stepped on a stick and snapped it. The I asked who was there and someone answered." She said.

"What did it say." Mia asked.

"It said you know who I am. Just know this, don't get in my way." Emily said.

"Did it sound like a girl or guy." Kevin asked.

"Girl."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
